


Livewire

by Blewd



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blewd/pseuds/Blewd
Summary: There's a new arcade in town with Lincoln's name all over it, however, plans go awry when he meets a familiar face. Caution; Livewire, sparks will fly.





	Livewire

An orange and white flash trampled the stairway, bolting passed the living room, and steered into the kitchen. The young boy scavenged the fresh newspaper, dismantling sections with radiant anticipation. Yet, despite his efforts, the prize alluded him. Gloom draped his shoulders, weighing down his posture while he assorted the mess. And there it was, hidden amidst the trash.

"This is going to be so sweet!" he exploded.

"Like, a cinnamon roll, Lincoln?" a voice asked, entering the kitchen.

"Not cinnamon Leni, but close-BOOM!"

The young girl screamed, darting out of the kitchen when he unveiled a crinkled sheet littered with lightning bolts.

"Hey! Watch it, I literally just-"

"Ahem, Lori." Lincoln scoffed.

"Lincoln?" she feigned interest, "What's this about?

Lincoln stashed the flier and cleared his throat.

"Oh nothing; just the grand opening of the new ROLLING THUNDER!"

"And?"

"Aaand, it's skating rink-arcade combo, with Electrifying Games like; Z.A.P, Shock 'n Awe, and their main attraction Paralyzer Patrol!"

Lincoln parroted each game, aiming his hand pistols as if he were a commercial actor.

"The point, Lincoln."

"Will you take me? Please? I'll do your nails for a week or how about foot massages or-"

Lori rolled her eyes, sighed, and nodded with approval.

"Whatever, just don't tell the others. Last thing I need is a field trip. Where is it exactly?"

"Uhh?" he stammered, translating the hieroglyphics.

"You've got thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes passed and the pair were on route until they meet their destination.

Massive storm clouds that emitted blue streaks of lightning decorated an elongated building. Although thrilled, Lincoln sat confused, the parking lot laid deserted.

"Some `grand opening`." Lori sneered while Lincoln exited the vehicle.

"Maybe everyone is already inside?"

"Just remember ten o'clock, or Mom and Dad will literally chew me out about curfew. So be ready to leave, got it!?" she balled her fist. "Have fun."

Lincoln's heart trembled with anticipation, grasping the double door's metal handle. The night of his life laid before him; he was ready, or so he thought when he trekked inside.

The young boy met a black-light lit room, illuminated with lightning cracked walls while velvet line barriers snaked towards the cashier's counter.

"Whoa-"he gawked, walking the path.

"Hey kid, you don't gotta—"

The cashier's words were lost in the grandeur until they met. Lincoln stared starry eye'd at the middle aged fellow and paid his entry fee.

"Have a good one." He said, pointing to another set of doors.

"I will."

A neon banner spanned across the entrances.

THE ROLLING THUNDER ROLLER RINK


End file.
